


Awkardness

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poor Sting, trapped in a coffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Awkardness

Kane and Daniel struggled in the dark coffin for no one's idea how many hours or minutes for the two men who are trapped in a coffin by three idiots who are stupid enough to check if Kane is 100% a demon or something, "Well Goat face." " No! No! No! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!" and Kane replied, "Why are you being grumpy when I called you that?" with Daniel replied, "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A BEARD!!!!!!!!!!" then the two heard someone unburying the coffin until Daniel heard the three guys being attacked by someone or something as someone breaking the coffin as Paige, Johnny Cage and Sting were help the two men get up.


End file.
